Food Fight
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Hazbin Hotel/Pokémon Sword & Shield/Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey/H.P. Lovecraft/X-Over crossover. Related to my Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Redone mod. AllisterxCharlie and slight hint of CollinsxVaggie. A few weeks after Charlie's death, Charlie's son Collins and Vaggie decide to do some baking together.


Myriads of days and nights had passed since Happy Hotel's opening and the end of the war against the Soviet Union. But even now, the hotel was still always needed. What had once seemed like a ludicrous idea had turned into a successful business, with souls being redeemed gradually. Thanks to Charlie's infamous determination, the hotel had started getting guests and had continued to get more, even as the years had passed by. Even long after it had been opened, though, the hotel still had plenty of empty rooms, something which was always a concern for Vaggie, but Charlie always brushed off her concerns and would think positively, grateful that her hotel even had guests at all, no matter how small the number.

But there was something different. Two weeks after the final battle against Cthulhu at the end of the war against the Soviet Union, Charlie was officially courted by Allister, who had managed to work up enough courage to ask her out. Even though Allister was a human boy and Charlie was a demoness, the two loved each other deeply. The young masked Gym Leader of few words and a notorious shyness became a man, with Lucifer and Lilith's firey embrace of a blessing, and Allister wedded Charlie in a special ceremony at Happy Hotel one year after he proposed to her. The happiest years of their lives, they were more than a princess and a commoner, a demoness and a human, but two pieces of a whole person. Nothing, not even the flames of Hell, stood a chance against their passion.

Months after their marriage, Allister and Charlie had their only child, a son named Collins. He had all of his mother's looks, from her pale white skeleton-like skin, to her black eyeballs and yellow sclera, to even her red cheeks, while he had also inherited Allister's black hair color. As he grew older, he showed some similarities to both his parents. Collins usually wore red colored outfits because Charlie usually picked out his outfits. His usual outfit was a black sweater that covered most of his face, with two red Hs printed on the chest to stand for the hotel, and gray pants with slight tears in an attempt to look like a cool bad boy. He had also inherited his mother's friendly demeanor and optimism, but however, he tended to hide his sentimental feelings. Lucifer and Lilith often warned Collins that he could be humiliated and beaten up if he acted overly soft and friendly while associating with demons. Charlie was never happy about the advice her parents gave to Collins because she wanted Collins to be an upbeat inspiring figure, just like her. But overall, he was a promising sign of the next generation.

But only a decade after Collins' birth would things take a somber turn. Charlie was growing weaker. She retired from running Happy Hotel to "focus on Collins", leaving Alex in charge, along with Vaggie if she was up to it or if Charlie was able to make contact with her for requests, but that was only to cover up the truth. Even though Charlie was supposedly immortal as Princess of Hell and a member of the realm of the dead, she was slowly dying. Her health only worsened as Collins grew up. Alex wondered if her half-sister having a child only sped up the process. But after Collins' 19th birthday, Charlie finally perished when she sacrificed herself to save Happy Hotel from Sir Pentious when he had tried demolishing it. Everyone figured the day they would lose Charlie would come one day, but it was a truth best to hope would stay far away just a bit longer. The loving mother, daughter, wife, hero, had finally passed on. Allister was usually cold to the touch, due to his status as a Ghost-themed Pokémon Gym Leader, but the night he lost his wife, the one who had given her body and soul to him in eternal love, he felt… icy.

A few weeks after Charlie's funeral, Collins brought up the possibility of baking together with Vaggie, as a way to spend time together and cheer up after losing his mother. Even though he was a prince and had servants that would cater to him and Charlie when she was alive, Collins knew how to make certain kinds of treats. Whatever the boy made was edible, and Vaggie did enjoy eating some homemade cooking and felt like the idea was alright, so she agreed to his request. With that said, the two headed into the hotel kitchen and prepared for their baking session. They agreed on doing a carrot cake, something that Collins had knowledge in making. Vaggie wasn't really familiar with baking, often leaving it to Alastor or other hotel staff to take care of, so Collins decided to help her make one. Vaggie watched him set everything down onto the counter, grabbing the utensils and some carrots from storage.

And from there… things got interesting.

Everything was all up to Vaggie, with Collins instructing her on what to do and how to properly do it. How to measure the flour, how to crack the eggs, how to whisk the batter, how to everything. And it annoyed Vaggie to no end.

"Good god, Collins, I am not that incompetent!" Vaggie grumbled.

She tried to whisk the batter slower now, frowning at it. Collins was having none of it, though.

"No, you're still going too fast! Are you trying to splatter the batter all over the place with how fast you're going?" Collins asked.

"I'm not splattering it all over the place!" Vaggie replied, frustrated.

"Yes, you are! Look! It's all over the counter and on your sleeves." Collins said.

The black haired boy shook his head in dismay.

"Honestly, with how fast you're going, it's gonna lose it's moisture and soft texture. It'll..." Collins started to say.

Before he could finish, Vaggie flicked a bit of the batter onto his face.

"Ha!" Vaggie shouted.

She grinned at how she got Collins to finally shut up. And the look on his face was priceless. Collins, however, was not amused.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Collins said.

Without warning, the boy grabbed a handful of the flour and flung it at Vaggie.

"Smoke bomb!" Collins shouted.

"H-Hey!" Vaggie shouted.

The Moth Demon covered her eyes with her forearm, coughing a bit as the air was filled with fine white flour.

"Collins! You're making a mess!" Vaggie said.

"You started it!" Collins said.

Glaring at him, Vaggie dropped what she was doing, grabbed a handful of the cake batter, and leaped forth to smear it all over Collins.

"Take that!" Vaggie said smugly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Collins cried.

And within seconds, the entire kitchen fell into chaos. Everything was covered in white as Collins and Vaggie tossed anything they could grab at each other. It was hard to see through the cloud of flour, but they managed to get a few hits at each other by throwing cake batter, eggs, grated carrots, and even more flour. Both the demons were shouting and squealing, laughing even as they continued with their food fight. It only ended when there was nothing left to throw and the cloud of flour finally settled. Panting, they looked around the kitchen and at themselves. Vaggie gave Collins a look, spotting some eggshells sitting on his head.

"You're helping me clean up." Vaggie said.

Collins rolled his eyes and wiped off some funk stuck in his eyesight.

"As if you'll allow me to say no and just leave. Besides, I think I'll need to borrow your bathroom for a shower later." Collins said.

"Noted." Vaggie said.

And with a sigh, the demoness looked down at the bowl that once contained the batter for the carrot cake.

"So much for trying to make me bake a carrot cake." Vaggie grumbled.

She picked up all the used kitchen utensils to put in the sink.

"Hey, maybe this is just a sign you can't make a carrot cake. Ever." Collins suggested.

He quickly caught the washcloth thrown at his face.

"Just shut up and clean, moron." Vaggie ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Collins said.

After shooting Vaggie another grin, Collins turned around to try and wipe up the mess they made together. As much fun as it was just then, though, Collins sort of regretted having a food fight with Vaggie if it meant cleaning all this up. There were even some egg yolks dripping down from the cupboard, making him groan as he realised this was going to take a whole day to clean. Looking down at himself, he noticed there was still a clump of the carrot cake's batter stuck on him still. Glancing over at Vaggie, making sure she's still cleaning up the mess on her side, he wiped off the batter on him and gave it a taste.

"Hmm." Collins murmured.

"What is it?" Vaggie asked, turning to face him when he made the sound.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing, nothing." Collins replied.

Frowning at his behaviour, Vaggie just stared at him with doubtful eyes before just shrugging it off and getting back to work. Collins did the same, and as he cleaned the mess before him, he started to wonder if he should ever teach Vaggie how to cook again. The carrot cake could have been amazing, but Collins didn't want to clean up the entire kitchen again. One food fight was fun enough.


End file.
